multiverse_highfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story So Far
NAUA BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA: Everyone arrived, relatively calmly, to the Ultra Academy Entrance Ceremony. Hunter Kent arrived with his grandfather Zeus and rendezvoused with his mother (Wonder Woman) and father (Superman), who were already at the school. Mary was dropped off by her mother (Jessie Quick) in her Great Grandpa John's Black 1964 Chevy Impala and met up with Hunter, as well as Nakamura Ume, the new foreign exchange student from Japan. During the ceremony, Mary, Hunter, Trenton the son of Cyclops and Emma Frost, Dakota The Son of Beast, and Emelia daughter of Doctor Steven Strange were revealed to have gotten in to Ultra Academy on recommendation due to being the children of known heroes. Everyone was led to the school-wide BBQ where students mingled with each other, some of their upper classmen, other families, and select members of the faculty. Classes began smoothly for the first few days. A few students were stuck in remedial classes due to poor initial test scores. After the first fighting test (aka Power assessment), everyone began to get into a rhythm for the school year. That was before the attack on the school. 20 various villains led by Godspeed, among whom included Lex Luthor, Deathstroke, and Joker, attacked the school. During the attack, Eobard Thawne (aka Reverse Flash) kidnapped a young speedster named Kayla Sparks. Nightwing gave the fledgling heroes permission to fight in defense should the villains attempt to harm or kidnap another student. After getting their classmates to a safety bunker with the help of Iron Man and Thor, Hunter watched with his enhanced vision as Luthor held a piece of enhanced kryptonite to his father's chest. Knowing what was at stake, Hunter broke out of the bunker, in a fit of rage to get to his father in time. Mary raced after him to try and get him to come back to the bunker, eventually having to grab hold of Hunter in order to stay with him as he burst through layer after layer of concrete and steel to reach his father. Once at the surface, the villains were beginning to retreat. Superman lay on the ground, Green Kryptonite swollen veins reaching from his chest. Nick Fury and Agent Hill from S.H.I.E.L.D. were already on the scene and had activated the super helo-carrier that the school had been built on. Lifting up his dad is both of his arms, Hunter could see that his father was fading quickly. Soon after Superman died in his son's arms. Joker laughed and mocked Superman, causing Hunter to lose what little temper he had left and Spartan kick Joker off of the now ascending school. Hunter and Mary assisted in trying to gather other hurt heroes. Hours after Superman's death, The West-Allen family, Wayne family, and Kent family gathered at the fortress of solitude, with the assistance of Dr. Steven Strange. They all said their goodbyes, but Batman stated that he was going to put Clark into stasis in a shuttle he would launch straight towards the sun, in a Hail Mary attempt that Superman would one day return. It wasn't even a day before news spread to the world of the death of Superman. The Justice League held a vigil on the watchtower for the loss of their friend and ally. The watchtower than began to follow the Wakandan protocol that had been programed into it by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the event of a world wide crisis. Simultaneously, every UA school's Wakandan protocol activated, flying everyone to the agreed upon safe haven of Wakanda for the duration of the summit. THE HERO SUMMIT ARC: THE INTERNATIONAL SPORTS FESTIVAL ARC: JUA BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA: Following regional tradition, the classes for the Japanese Ultra Academy began in April. The first arrivals, Yuki Hikaru a girl with the Kinetic Rebound power, Yukio Omura, the adopted nephew of Barry Allen and Alita Crownwell, a half human half Atlantian girl all meet for the first time. The opening ceremonies for the school began with an hour long speech by Principle Nezu, followed by an introduction into the class teachers for the school year, which consisted of Shota Aizawa (AKA Eraserhead), Pro hero Vlad King, Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America) and Tony Stark (AKA Iron Man). Each teacher gave brief introductions about themselves and which class they would be teaching. Steve was ecstatic to be teaching such fine young people, who would one day become the next generation of heroes and announced himself as the teacher for class 1-A. Tony Stark gave his speech, clearly intoxicated, quickly introducing himself and stating that he would be the teacher for class 1-B. After the teacher introductions the students were taken to a buffet style meal in the cafeteria, where they were encouraged to get to know their fellow potential classmates. While in the cafeteria, Yukio introduced himself Toshida Hakuro, quickly befriending him with their shared interest in the video game StarCraft II, and arcade games. They also met Watabe Yukihira the son of Sohma Yukihira, the famous traveling chef. Alita stated that she was an America foreign exchange student staying with Nakamura Ume ( Who would attend NAUA in the Fall) and her family for the duration of the school year. The five of them quickly became a group of friends. That night the students went back to their on campus dorms to meet their new roommates. Yuki, who was not present when meeting Watabe, was greeted to a meal so spectacular that it actually stirred feelings of affection that would later blossom into a relationship between the two. Yukio met Miya Aoki, and was not very smooth with his fairly attractive new roommate, stumbling over words and stammering, Yukio tried to impress her with his knowledge of gaming and Manga. Not much of a gamer, Miya was not impressed with the gaming side of the introduction, but being a huge Shonen fan was even more insightful on the subject of Manga, causing Yukio to flounder and become bashful. Alita met her roommate, the attractive and alluring Kagami Shunichi. Initially Alita was not attracted to Kagami due to the hype surrounding the boy. Due to his looks Kagami was the talk of the girls at the school on day one which caused the less than social Alita to shy away from him. Eventually though, the two would see that situation change. The first day of class started in the afternoon, when a hung over Tony Stark finally arrived to class. Stark had set up an obstacle course for the power assessment test. Stark had designed the course intending to fail students from the get go in an attempt to get back at Superman and Captain America, who had coerced Stark to take the teaching position in the first place, as an attempt to help Stark with his alcohol abuse. The obstacle course went quickly, though, due to Tony's lack of knowledge about the powers the students possessed. Tony was especially vexed with Toshida, who helped another student by sharing his power of precognition. Tony initially expelled Watabe and Kozue Hoshiko for failing to complete the course. This was quickly overturned by Principal Nezu and led to a confrontation between Tony and Rogers, as well as a couple of other faculty members on the school grounds. The confrontation was ended by Henry "Hank" McCoy (AKA Beast), and resulted in Stark leaving the school spouting obscenities. McCoy took Stark's place as the teacher for class 1-B. The second day of class was conducted early in order to catch class 1-B up with the other three classes. The students were given a proper aptitude test for their powers and given an initial knowledge test. It was during the powers assessment test that the crew befriended the Asgardian student Rognvald Thorson, Koki Conners and Mori Gonshiro. Most of the class was woefully unknowledgeable about the basics of being a hero and a majority of the students were at some point subjected remedial courses to get them up to speed. After a couple days of classes, the crew decided on a group date situation, Kagami and Alita, Watabe and Yuki, Yukio and Miya meeting for Takoyaki. Toshida took point as the unofficial wingman for all of the couples, even providing funding to Yukio for the date. On the fourth day of class, the students visited 13's rescue facility, where most of them excelled in the scenarios put before them, only a couple students struggling with one course or another. While returning from the facility, the bus was attacked by Bane, and Deadshot accompanied by a group of teenage villains with the intent of capturing Watabe on behalf of his grandfather Magneto. The students banded together to protect their teacher and one another, defeating the student villains. Alita heroically maintained a strong wall of wind in order to protect the class from Deadshot's sniper fire. Beast was gravely injured in the fight with Bane, and took several sniper rounds from Deadshot. In a desperate attempt to get Beast to safety, Yukio pushed his speed and body beyond their limit to get McCoy to medical attention as soon as possible. Unfortunately the effort took its toll on Yukio. Upon arrival at 13's rescue facility, Yukio had two torn Quadriceps and was in a ball due to pure agony. Yukio was given morphine and transported to a medical facility via ambulance along with Beast. The rest of the students remained behind to be questioned by police. Students were not allowed to engage villains and use their powers, even in self defense, without the expressed consent of a licensed hero, or without possessing a Provincial Hero License. After being questioned All Might and other pro heroes arrived to assist with the protection of the students. Miya Aoki, who was worried about Yukio convinced Yukio's friend Rognvald to sneak her out in the dead of night so she could see Yukio in the hospital. Upon arrival, Yukio was ecstatic to see Miya and in a moment of weakness, kissed her. It was the first step in their now flourishing relationship. The following morning, Rognvald and Miya departed, with Miya stealing another kiss as she left. The second attack happened two days later, but this time the villains came in force. Raz Al'Gul, Bane, Impulse, Deadshot, Assassin's from the league of assassin's and several others attacked the Ultra Academy in the middle of classes bursting through an outer wall. The classmates immediately formed a wall around Watabe intent to protect him, with Yukio stating that he would not allow them to take his friend. Raz told them that they were there for Yukio, not Watabe, and Yukio and Impulse began to race, with Yukio trying to stay away from Impulse. Impulse however, herded Yukio right to Bane, who snagged Yukio in his grip holding the boy by his scruff. Yukio was defiant and uncooperative, cursing at Bane when all of a sudden a loud crash came from behind Bane. Emerging from the cloud of dust was All Might, who grabbed Bane by the head and with momentum, slammed the villain into the floor. Raz called for a general retreat, and Bane was taken into police custody. Shortly after that the kids were told to return to classes. The rumbling in the ground that had started unnerved many of the students. Alita Cronwell was the first to notice that that school seemed to be moving. It was then that Principal Nezu told every class about the death of Superman and the relocation of the Ultra Academy schools to Wakanda. THE HERO SUMMIT ARC: THE INTERNATIONAL SPORTS FESTIVAL ARC: EUUA BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA: The Opening Ceremony of the Europe Ultra Academy went off without a hitch, with the introduction of the two main class teachers. Selena Kyle-Wayne and Pixie would teach class 1-B and class 1-A respectively. The students Gretta Constantine, Ash Clarke, Ludwig Ferdinand, Lorena Arrighi and Aurora Charles who had been placed in class 1-B had been revealed to have been recommended to the academy by parents or Pro Heroes. After the ceremony was the customary EUUA Banquette, where students were encouraged to get to know each other and introduce themselves. Unlike its international counterparts, EUUA had pre-determined classes before the start of the school year to avoid confusion, and had smaller class sizes compared to the others, seeking only the best of the best to enter. It was apparent upon arrival that some students were destined to form an immediate bond, while others were considered social outlaws and pariahs. Naturally the latter would form their own clique amongst themselves shortly. The Princess of Finland, Aurora Charles, quickly fell in with the likes of Ludwig Ferdinand, the Prince of Germany, as well as the classy, albeit competitive duo of Kenneth Harding from England, and Finn Byrnes of Ireland. The first of the misfits made herself apparent. Gretta Constantine was by all definitions a grade A pervert. Quickly making her rounds measuring not so decent parts of fellow students, Gretta had all but Alita and Ludwig fooled that she was in fact interested in fashion design and was seeking to create new swimsuits for the students thus needing their measurements. The Swedish girl quickly began recording her classmates and started a fan-fiction blog, staring the other students under code names of their home countries. This gained traction when she gained co-conspirators in Ash Clarke, and Lùcia Simòes who helped her not only maintain the blog, but gather and edit video for the blog as well. Lùcia and Gretta became roommate due to Gretta's lewd behavior with Ludwig upon their first night together in their shared dorm. The very first day of classes were rough, as Selena Kyle-Wayne, known to the faculty for her cat like antics pitted the students immediately against each other in a round robin anything goes match off to determine their powers. This was almost solely for Selena's own entertainment however and quickly, as it had in previous years, got out of hand. The fights resulted in several badly injured students, including Jakab Gaàl from Turkey who sustained heavy burn injuries. It also ignited a spark of rivalry between Aurora and Gretta after the latter used her magic to freeze Aurora in time, winning the match. The principal of EUUA having little to no choice, dismissed Selena as a teacher for the Ultra Academy. Selena in true cat like fashion was quite offended. The next day, the Wizard Merlin of Avalon replaced Selena as the new teacher for class 1-B. It was apparent on his arrival that there was no love lost on him for Gretta, as she was the daughter of John Constantine and Merlin's greatest magical rival, Zatana. Much of the student's downtime had been spent creating and running the blog, fighting amongst themselves, and getting into the shenanigans that often accompanies pubescent youth, including but not limited to relationships and experimentation. At this time however a new student had appeared. An attractive girl in Avalonian robes and armor, claiming to be Gretta Constantine was introduced by Merlin as his apprentice. As it turns out Merlin had gone to pain staking lengths to insure the maintenance of the timeline, while subsequently going back in time to train Gretta for six years in Avalon. The girl that stood before the class now was not the one they had come to know and the former Gretta had simply disappeared. This Gretta was pleasant, sociable, and sported an Avalonian accent rather than a Swedish one. After the news of the death of Superman, the EUUA school's Wakandan Protocol activated. the school was moved as a precautionary measure to protect the students as two of the other UA schools had been attacked in a very short amount of time, with the primary target being the young heroes. Not wanting to take chances S.H.I.E.L.D. felt it prudent to activate the protocol for all international schools. Two weeks passed while en route to Wakanda to meet up with the other schools. THE HERO SUMMIT ARC: THE INTERNATIONAL SPORTS FESTIVAL ARC: International THE HERO SUMMIT ARC: Mary and Hunter arrived with the house of El, the Wayne family, the West-Allen family, and with the Olympians who attended the funeral of Superman, days before the schools arrived. Via teleportation by Dr. Fate and Dr. Steven Strange, what was a two week sojourn for those that returned to school and internationally, took a mere day for the funeral party. King T'Challa of Wakanda (AKA Black Panther) was gracious and receptive, providing the grieving family with anything they would need, and access to most of the Wakandan Royal palace, so long as they were accompanied by a Warmaiden. Once the Watchtower arrived, the families stayed in the quarters provided by the Justice League. Upon arrival in Wakanda, the super helo-carriers carrying the other Ultra Academy schools attached to the Watchtower and the adult heroes began preparing the Hall of Justice for the Hero Summit that would take place in three short days time. The schools were placed in a floating formation over central Wakanda and near the royal palace by order of King T'Challa. Within a few short days, students were pulled from UA schools around the globe and returned to their parents, leaving scarcely enough students to fill the two main classes of 1-A and 1-B for each school. On the day of the summit all Pro heroes were gathered for an initial discussion on how to increase security for the schools, how to deal with the death of Superman, and to discuss the fate of the students that still attended the UA academies. The discussion quickly devolved into a mere brawl among the heroes, including Saitoma, a veteran hero from the Anarchy Age before the forming of the world government, and Grand Turino. Arthur Curry (Aquaman) and Steve Rogers also came to blows on the summit floor. While this occurred students quickly began to leave. Mary, Wally and Yukio raced each other. It was here that Yukio learned why Wally was always so cold towards him. Wally revealed to Yukio that his Father was Godspeed, the super villain responsible for the kidnapping of Yukio's half sister, Kayla Sparks. Alita was also confronted with an inconvenient reminder of her betrothal to Xanndar of Atlantis (AKA Aqualad) while enjoying Shawarma with her friends. This led to the confrontation of Hunter Kent, Barry Allen (Who had just gotten done chewing Wally for his mistreatment of Yukio), and Yukio against Arthur Curry and Xanndar, which resulted in Arthur and Xanndar standing and shouting at Barry and Yukio respectively in the middle of the hero summit, and subsequently resulted in Steve Rogers and Arthur coming to blows regarding difference in policy which included insulting one another's homes. eventually the tension calmed down and everyone at the Shawarma Shop enjoyed the result of Soma Yukihira and his son Watabe's food war Shawarma cook off. After things had began to calm at the Hero Summit, which would still go one for the better half of two weeks it was announced the international schools would remain in Wakanda until after the International Sports Festival had concluded, to insure the security off the festival and its location. This proved itself an excellent opportunity to announce to the world the new heroes as well as to show off their abilities on an international stage. In the meantime, the renowned costume and hero gear designer Edna Mode conducted her annual Fashion Week, which normally televised region by region and took closer to 6 weeks to complete internationally. However, with the schools all being centrally located the Fashion Festival as it was renamed took merely 3 weeks. The Hero Summit came to a conclusion with no progress made and the individual regions deciding to handle the issue on a case by case basis, rather than by a seemingly unreachable, international standard. A few days after the first day of the televised Fashion Festival took place and aired, A viral blog post came out of the North America Union condemning the heroes for conducting a glorified dress up session while their home countries were in crisis. The blog reported that unrest within the populace against the heroes had begun to take place, as the spike in crime had gone up exponentially since the death of Superman weeks prior. The blog gained a lot of traction in the NAU but not so much internationally. This does not stop the force, and fear, that is Miss Edna Mode. Her and her much overworked interns designed and put together a large, international debut week and fashion show, to show the world that while one hero may fall, many more rise to take up the fight. She also gave a motivating and moving speech about how giving up on heroes only seeks to empower villains, and that only by standing up and beside the world's champions would the evil doers be thwarted. The three week long fashion show showcased the new heroes, and put their names out to the world. Some heroes made mistakes, Others awed the crowds with broad and fanciful displays of their powers. Once the festival of new heroes came to a close, the stage was set for preparations to house the International Sports Festival, where the new heroes would showcase their fighting abilities. The student heroes of all schools would compete for a spot in the festival through untelevised preliminary trials within the grounds of their own schools. For the on lookers at home and around the world the festival would be a source of great entertainment and encouragement in these dark times. However, for the heroes in training, the festival marked something else. It would serve as the starting point of when all of their true troubles, tribulations, and sacrifices would begin. The day the heroes first took their mantles was close at hand. THE INTERNATIONAL SPORTS FESTIVAL ARC: ________________________